


Did I Say Thank You?

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Adorable, Cinnamon rolls, Cricket Brothers, FS Season: 2018-2019, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, Thanks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Junhwan thanks Jason for getting him into the Grand Prix Final.





	Did I Say Thank You?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. This is just fiction, my imagination at work.

Jun’s text is in all caps, full of repeated thanks (and congratulations, too) with many exclamation points, followed by a long string of emojis. _You deserve it! I’m so excited for you!_ Jason texts in reply.

When he gets back from France, Jason discovers four thank-you cards from Junhwan amongst his mail, and warmth washes over him as he reads them.

His first day back at the Cricket Club, Jason stares at the colorful streamers and balloons decorating his locker. 

“Did I say thank you?”

Behind him stands Junhwan, smiling shyly while holding a gift basket that’s almost as big as he is. He holds it out to the American.

“Oh, my word, Jun!” Jason exclaims, hands flying up to his cheeks. “You didn’t have to do all this!”

“Yes, I did. Thanks to you I go to the Grand Prix Final. I’ll take you out for sushi if you want,” he offers as Jason takes the gift basket and sets it on the floor.

Jason gives him a fond smile. “How about we just order pizza and play video games?” he suggests, well aware of the teen’s dislike of sushi.

Junhwan’s eyes brighten. “Okay.”

“Come here,” Jason says, pulling him into a hug.

“Really…thanks,” the younger skater whispers.

Jason grins. “You’re welcome.”

 

THE END


End file.
